


The holiday surprise

by aspirateurkilleuse



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirateurkilleuse/pseuds/aspirateurkilleuse
Summary: Harvey is about to spend Christmas alone. Or is he?





	1. Have yourself a Merry little Christmas

On the 23rd of December, New York City was in full Christmas mode. The snow was falling slowly, leaving a thin layer of white powder everywhere. Tourists spent their days appreciating the beauty of the city and new yorkers were going around at their usual fast past, making their last purchases in the different shops in Manhattan.  
On the 50th floor of a building in Midtown, the firm of Zane Specter Litt was almost empty. The employees had left in the early afternoon, making sure their jobs were done as early as possible to be able to spend as much Christmas time with their family as possible. The only person left on the floor was Harvey Specter. He was walking around the office, doing his best to spend as much time as possible before going back home, to his empty condo in the sky.

  
But around 9pm, he couldn't do anything than go home. He packed meticulously his briefcase and walked out. He had given Ray the afternoon off. He had no appointments so he didn't need his services.

  
As soon as he walked out, he looked for a cab. Miraculously, he managed to find one. The way home was short. Harvey knew he had nothing in his fridge. So he was waving the pros and cons of chinese food and pizza. Pizza won.

  
He gave a heavy tip to the driver and walked into the building. The doorman nodded to him before Harvey entered the elevator.

  
As he was about to open his front door, he noticed it was unlocked. He pulled out his phone, ready to call the police when he heard a voice.

  
« Please. Don't tell me you will call the police on me after all these years ? »

  
The voice was coming from the living room. The very familiar voice. Harvey walked in and closed the door. He dropped his briefcase on the floor in the corridor and walked to the living room. He looked at Mike, going around his kitchen like he owned it.

« What the hell are you doing here ? »

« Well, cooking dinner. I am making my Grammy's pasta. »

« But... How ? You are supposed to be in Seattle. »

« Well, there are these things called airplanes... »

Harvey rolled his eyes. Mike, like usual, was sassing him. Harvey smiled lightly and kept looking at Mike.

« No, seriously. What are you doing here ? »

« You are my best friend. I am not leaving my best friend alone for Christmas. »

Then Harvey noticed it, the lack of a wedding ring on his finger. Mike noticed his look and just shook his head :

« Well, married life wasn't as great as I thought. But we will talk about it later. Could you put the table on ? Dinner is almost ready ! »

Harvey put the table on and looked in the wine chiller for a bottle of red that would marry with the spaghetti bolognaise. He opened it to let the wine breath before serving it.  
They ate in silence, drank the wine. When they finished, Harvey kept staring at Mike, not really believing that he was here and not even understanding why he was here. And of course, Mike got it and stared back before asking :

« What ? »

« How did you know ? »

« How do you think ? Donna called me. She is in contact with me and Rachel so she knew how things were. And she didn't want you to spend Christmas alone. »

Donna. Of course this was Donna's making. Still, it didn't answer how the hell in 9 months Mike went from newly married to separated or divorced from his wife. And apparently he didn't want to talk about it.

« So... Why aren't you in Boston with your brother ? »

« My brother cheated on his wife and is getting divorced. »

« Wow... I am so sorry. Are you ok ? »

Mike put his hand on Harvey's one, to show his empathy. Harvey just nodded and took a sip of wine, keeping his hand under Mike's one.

They washed the dishes together, in comfortable silence. After that, they watched two episodes of Star Trek, with Harvey explaining along the way why Captain Kirk was the man. The conversation continued well after the watching and it was well passed midnight when they decided that both of them needed their beauty rest. Mike was about to set on the couch when Harvey pointed toward the spare bedroom.

The next morning, way too early for him, Harvey heard Mike walk out of the spare room and into his. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

« Harvey ! Wake up ! »

« What's happening ? »

« We need to hit the stores before it's too crowded. »

Harvey opened his eyes properly and turned toward Mike :

« What ? »

« Hey, we need stuff for a Christmas dinner. And we need some Christmas decorations. So we need to hit the stores before it's too crowded. »

« No ! If we need something, we will have it delivered. But I am not going grocery shopping today. No way ! »

Mike looked at him with his big blue puppy eyes and Harvey rolled his eyes, sighted, and gave in :

« Fine. I am calling the car club. They should have a car ready within the hour. »

And they had. They picked the car around 9am and went to the nearest shopping center. Of course, Mike took a cart. He asked Harvey to push it, while he would make sure that they had everything on the list (because of course Mike had made a list).

So Harvey pushed the cart. And the store was already quite crowed at his early hour. They went through each isle, making sure they had everything. Mike choose a middle sized goose that was of course too big for them. He said his grammy had made goose every Christmas so how could Harvey complain when he heard that.

When they arrived on the check out, Mike was about to pay when Harvey gave the cashier his credit card. He wasn't going to let the kid pay for God's sake.

When they both sat in the car, Mike said cheerfully :

« Well, now we need to stop to buy a Christmas tree and then Target for some Christmas decorations. »

« No ! »

« Come on ! You have a fireplace, we also need a Christmas tree. »

« I don't need a Christmas tree. I didn't have a Christmas tree for years, I can do without it now. »

« You didn't have a Christmas tree for years ? How ? »

Mike looked baffled. He was shaking his head and Harvey rolled his eyes :

« Fine. But not a big one. Because we need to grad it back home after. »

So of course they bought a 6 ft Christmas tree. And then they had a small horrific trip at Target to buy for about 200$ of Christmas decorations. It was around midday when they parked just outside Harvey's building. It took them the help of the doorman and a few trips to bring inside the shopping bags and the tree. They put the tree up in a corner of the dining area.

« Maybe we should order pizza for lunch, suggested Harvey. »

« Yeah I am starving ! Do it while I put away the groceries. »

Harvey ordered a pizza for them while sitting behind the counter watching Mike going around his kitchen like he owned it. The situation was strangely very comfortable for him. When he put down the phone, he watched Mike with a small smile.

At some point, Mike stopped and looked at him :

« What ? »

« Nothing ! »

« You are smiling. »

Harvey didn't answer, just rolled his eyes.

When they pizza arrived, they ate in front of one of those cheesy Christmas movie. After they finished, Mike stood up, declaring a had a goose to stuff. He cooked the stuffing first in a casserole dish before stuffing the animal. Harvey helped him by cooking some potatoes and making mashed potatoes as a side dish. When the goose was in the oven, Mike went to open the packages of the various Christmas decorations.

The mashed potatoes done, Harvey went on to put one of his many records. He picked one from his dad, when he listened when he was particularly melancholic. He served himself a glass of scotch, watching Mike decorate the Christmas tree. Usually, someone invading his condo and putting up a Christmas tree would have made Harvey mad but Mike fitted in perfectly. Like he belonged here.

« Mike ? »

« Hm ? »

« What happened with Rachel ? »

Mike stopped and looked at him like a sad puppy :

« Fix me a drink and I will tell you. »

So they sat on the sofa and Harvey listened to Mike telling the story of what happened when they arrived to Seattle. Forsyth had an apartment ready for them near the office. It was already furnished and they had just to put down their suitcases. Rachel tried to decorate with putting up a few photos but Mike never felt home. He and Rachel started to work separate cases and saw each other less and less. And when they saw each other, they argued that the other wasn't present enough.

They stopped having lunch at least once a week together, they ate many of their dinners separately and of course, Mike said, life in the bedroom was totally gone.

And Mike was hating Seattle. He was a new yorker, born and raised. The city was beautiful but it was missing something, that vibe you get when you stand up in a busy street in Manhattan. So Mike was moodier and moodier.

Until one night, when after another endless fights, he packed his bags and left to spend a night at a nearby hotel. After the it went quickly, they had a talk, deciding they were done, that it couldn't work anymore. Mike decided to quit his job and to come back to New York just a couple days ago. And there he was.

« So... I am going to need a divorce lawyer, a job and a place to stay. »

« The spare room is yours for as long as you want. And you can also come back to the firm if you want. »

« With Robert there ? Are you serious ? The managing partner of this firm is my future ex-father-in-law. »

« Actually not anymore. Louis is in charge. »

Mike opened his eyes wide. Harvey just made a gesture, signaling that it was a long story, too long for now.

« What about the divorce lawyer ? »

« I can be your lawyer. »

« No. Sorry Harvey. I need someone who is outside of this.Who doesn't know any of the parties. »

« Do you not trust I would fight for you ? »

« Of course I do. But you are my best friend. I don't want my best friend to be my lawyer. I want him to be there at night with expensive scotch when I feel like shit. »

Of course, Harvey got it. He understood very well Mike's reasoning.

Together they finished to decorate the Christmas tree while checking time to time on the goose in the oven. The bird was taking quite a long time to cook of course. Harvey was of course surprised that Mike was some kind of pro at this.

Around 5pm, after an afternoon of watching shitty Christmas movies, Mike decided it was time to prepare the apple pie for dessert. Because of course Mike Ross knew how to make an apple pie. Another one of his Grammy's recipe apparently.

So he took out the goose out of the oven and put the apple pie in while Harvey put the table on and selected a wine to accompany the dinner.

Of course, the goose was perfectly cooked. Mike, trying to be nice, congratulated Harvey on the mashed potatoes and the choice of wine.

« Mike, you know, you should come back to the firm. »

« Harvey... Please... »

« No listen, interjected Harvey while grabbing Mike's hand. I will smooth it over with Robert if needed. But your place is at Specter Litt. »

Mike squeezed Harvey's hand. He smiled and nodded :

« Fine. I will think about it. »

Harvey smiled, knowing he had won. Mike smiled back and said :

« I think it's the right time to give you your present. »

« Mike you didn't need to... I didn't get you anything. »

« I know. Don't worry. You didn't know I would be here. »

Mike stood up and went to the spare bedroom. He came back with a neatly wrap gift. He handed it to Harvey and sat down. Harvey unwrapped the gift and opened the small box. Inside was a framed picture. It was a picture of his dad, quite young, playing the saxophone with his band behind him. Harvey had never seen this picture. He looked at Mike and just asked :

« Where did you get this ? »

« Found it online, on some auction website couple of months ago. I knew I had to get it for you. »

Harvey just shook his head, trying to hold back the tears. This was just too much. He stood up, walked around the table, and leaned down toward Mike to kiss him. He grabbed Mike's shirt collar, pulling him closer. Surprised, Mike didn't react at first before kissing him back. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they separated. Mike couldn't help himself to be sassy of course :

« Wow... If I had known it would bring this kind of reaction, I would have done something like that before. »

Harvey shut him up with another kiss. They moved together, still kissing to the nearby sofa. At some point, Mike interrupted them and just said :

« Hey... Look outside... It's snowing. »

Harvey turned his head and saw outside, in the dark sky, the snow floatting slowly. This was starting to look like a Hallmark movie. He then looked at Mike and just whispered :

« Merry Christmas Puppy. »

« Merry Christmas Old Man. »


	2. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I wanted to write you a small something about New Year's Eve because it was one of your request

On january 31st, Mike knew Harvey had something planned from the way he smiled when he drank his first coffee. Mike tried of course to figure out what was going on but Harvey was good at keeping secrets when he wanted to. Around 4pm, he just looked at Mike and said :

« There is a fresh tuxedo in the closet in the spare room. Put it on. Shave. Be ready within the hour. »

After spending some time in Harvey's amazing shower, he shaved, put some cologne and dressed up. When he walked out of the bedroom, Harvey was also wearing a tux. He didn't need to shave because the man was shaving every morning, even during the holidays.

Outside of the building, a limo was waiting for them both. And because Harvey Specter never did things half ways, inside the limo, there was a chilled champagne bottle with two glasses waiting for them. Harvey opened it and served them both.

The ride was short and the limo stopped in front of the entrance of the Hyatt Hotel on Time's square. A doorman opened the door for them, calling Harvey 'Mr Specter' and Mike 'Sir'. Then a butlet popped out of nowhere and guided them to an elevator up to the last floor of the hotel. He opened the door to a suite.

« You have the full New Years package gentlemen and some more. New Years dinner is served at 8pm in the restaurant or can be served in the room. »

« We will think about it, answered Harvey. »

Mike noticed that when he shook the butler's hand, Harvey slipped him a note. When they were alone, Mike asked :

« What is this Harvey ? »

« Well, this is one of the rare hotel rooms from where you can see the Time's Square ball drop. »

Mike looked out thought the window to check :

« You are serious. You did this for me ? That must have cost you an insane amount of money. »

Harvey took Mike's hand into his :

« After that picture you gave me of my dad, nothing is to much for you. You need to get that. So yes, it cost some money but it's ok. »

Mike kissed him softly before pulling Harvey on the bed. Around 7pm, Harvey called the reception saying they would be dining in the restaurant not their room. Mike had seen that not everything they had was available throught room service.

They had a quiet dinner around some very tasty food and were back in their room 11.30pm. A bottle of champagne and a box of chocolate was waiting for them. They drank champagne on the balcony, waiting for the ball to drop. They could hear the music from the rooftop bar just above them. Harvey had offered that they could watch the ball drop with the party, in the bar but Mike had refused, stating he didn't want to share that moment with anyone else.

They could hear the people chanting the countdown while the ball was dropping. Mike leaned toward Harvey who passed his arm around Mike's waist. At midnight, Mike whispered to him :

« Happy New Year Harvey. »

« Happy New Year to you too Puppy. »


End file.
